Maple Syrup
by sharksinsunglasses
Summary: Kiku is having trouble getting Alfred's attention. He goes to Matthew for help. Matthew's solution: Maple syrup, of course. America/Japan, established Prussia/Canada, hinted France/England Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia.


A/N: This is just a random idea that I got this morning. I really should be updating New Year's Kiss instead, but the idea wouldn't stop eating at my brain until it was written. Hope you enjoy it anyway.

Pairings: America/Japan, established Prussia/Canada, hinted France/England

* * *

Maple Syrup

Kiku was starring off into space as the days meeting spiraled into chaos yet again. America was fighting with England, who was even more irritable than usual due to having to sit by France the entire meeting. France, on the other hand looked delighted at the chance to grope the Englishman at every possible opportunity. Canada, on America's other side, was looking rightfully embarrassed at his families antics. Meanwhile, Germany looked about ready to kill him self or his brother, Prussia, who hadn't stopped his childish game of "I'm not touching you" since the meeting began. Next to Germany, Italy seemed to be eating some pasta he'd got from somewhere. An annoyed looking Romano looked about ready to bite the oblivious Spaniard cuddling him. China was trying to shake off a clingy Russia, who was insisting(quite loudly) that Yao sit in his lap.

Kiku, however couldn't bring himself to care about any of that, since he was cursed with a very serious problem. Who was the source of this problem? The same person that was involved in almost everyone's problems. Alfred.

Kiku's problem with Alfred, however, was completely different then any of the other nations problems. While most people were either annoyed with his stupidity or were pissed about something he did while trying to be the Hero, Kiku had no ill feeling toward him at all. He actually really liked Alfred. He liked everything from his golden bond hair, to his clear blue eyes, to his outgoing and friendly personality(with those he liked, anyway). Yes, ladies and gentleman, Honda Kiku had a crush on Alfred Jones.

While he didn't really consider the crush itself to be the problem, it was what he should do about it that concerned him. He wasn't really experienced when it came to matters like this so he was feeling a bit lost. He thought Alfred might like him back, as he had caught the American starring at him a few times. But even if Alfred did like him, he wasn't showing it. He wondered whether that was because Alfred thought he didn't feel the same or because he really didn't share Kiku's feeling at all. Kiku hoped it was the former.

Kiku also wondered if perhaps he should try doing something to let Alfred know he was interested. Being a very modest person, however, he wasn't one to openly flirt, so he wasn't sure exactly how to go doing it. _Perhaps I should ask of of the other nations for some advice on how to get Alfred's attentions._

Looking around the meeting room, he tried to figure out who would be able to help him. It would have to be someone who Alfred was close to, since they would know him best. France was probably the one who knew the most about love, though as he watched the Frenchman attempt to grope England in a very inappropriate place, he didn't even want to think about what he would suggest he do to get Alfred's attention. There was England, who had raised Alfred when he was a colony and who Kiku got along with fairly well, but he had a feeling that Arthur didn't really know much on the subject.

Kiku's eyes then fell to the spot at Alfred's right. _Of course! Why didn't I think of him before?_ Canada, America's twin brother, was someone whom he found he could get along very easily with. They were both quiet and shy, had families with questionable sanity, and generally preferred to stay out of the chaos that erupted around them. Being Alfred's twin and neighbor, if there was anyone who could help him, it was Matthew. Satisfied with his choice, he sat back and watched as Ludwig, finally fed up with the lack of productiveness, took charge of the meeting.

* * *

_Thank God. I thought this meeting would never end. Why is it that I'm the only sane one in my family? _Matthew pondered this as he stood, stretching his stiff muscles a bit, before moving to gather up the papers in front of him.

"Matthew-san." The Canadian looked up from stuffing his papers into a folder to see Kiku standing beside him, looking as impassive as usual.

"Hey, Kiku," Matthew said, smiling at his friend, "That was some meeting, huh. You'd think they'd would learn not to seat Arthur and Francis next to each other by now." Kiku nodded.

"Matthew-san, I was wondering if you could possibly help me with something."

"Sure, what is it you need?"

"Well, you see," he said, beginning to feel a bit awkward, "it's about Alfred."

_Great, now what's Alfred gotten himself into. _Matthew gave a long suffering sigh, before turning back to Kiku.

"Alright, what did he do this time?" he said in a resigned sort of tone.

"Ah, n-no it's not what he's done," Kiku said, dropping his gaze as he felt his cheeks heat up, "I suppose you could say it's what he hasn't done."

It only took a few seconds after hearing that, as well as observing Kiku's reddening cheeks, to prove that he was indeed, the smart brother, "Kiku, do you have a crush on my brother?" Kiku could only nod.

"And your not sure how to get his attention?" Another nod.

"Yes, I was hoping that you might be..."

"That's great!" Matthew interrupted. Kiku looked confused, so Matthew continued. "He's been talking about you non-stop for a while now." Kiku eyes widened.

"R-really."

"Yeah, it's actually been getting kinda irritating. Arthur and I have been trying to get him to ask you out, we even asked Francis to help, but I think he's nervous or something."

Matthew watched as Kiku turned an even brighter shade of red and looked back down at his feet. He could still see the small smile that made it's way onto his face, though. An angry shout by the door caught his attention.

Gilbert, friend turned boyfriend, seemed to have ambushed his brother at the door and was continuing his game of "I'm not touching you", which had been oh-so rudely interrupted when Ludwig had gotten up to take charge of the meeting.

Matthew couldn't help, but be reminded of his own love situation when he thought about Alfred and Kiku. After he'd given Gilbert that bottle of maple syrup on April Fool's Day, he'd been surprised to receive a visit from said Prussian demanding more. They'd eventually become good friends and were now officially a couple. Of course they'd skirted around in circles for a while, too, until Matthew had finally had enough and... O_h! Perfect! It worked for me maybe it'll work for Kiku, too._

"Kiku," he said, catching the man's attention, "I think I know exactly how to help you."

* * *

It was times like this that Alfred didn't know whether he should love or hate his brother.

For some unexplained reason, Matthew had decided that it would be a good idea to show Kiku the sweet, sticky food known as maple syrup.

At that moment, the two of them were sitting at the table next to the one Alfred, along with a bickering Arthur and Francis, was currently occupying. They seemed to be deep in a conversation about some random topic Alfred could care less about. Both of them were eating stacks of pancakes covered in, you guessed it, maple syrup.

Now this wasn't normally something that would catch Alfred's attention. He'd lived next to Matthew long enough to have seen enough maple syrup to fill a hundred football stadiums.

No, the thing that caught his attention was that it was _Kiku_ eating the sticky treat.

Every once and a while, a small drop would escape Kiku's soft lips to slowly dribble down his chin, Alfred's eye's following it every millimeter of its journey. Then, Kiku's tongue would flick out to catch the drop, licking his lips to get every last bit of the delicious syrup.

_Dammit, how can anyone be so unconsciously sexy?_ Alfred just couldn't seem to tear his eyes away form the beautiful nation. He'd always liked Kiku and had found himself staring at petite man, but he'd always been able to look away before he was caught. Now, though, he was at the mercy of those sinfully seductive lips and that wonderful, evil maple syrup.

_Alright, Alfred, it's just maple syrup. You've seen it before. It's nothing to get excited over. It's nothing you'd want to pour all over Kiku and..._ Alfred shook that thought away before it went any further. He had to find some way to distract himself before he did something he would regret later.

_At least there isn't much maple syrup left on... Oh God... NO!!! _When Kiku had gone to add more syrup to his plate, he'd gotten his finger too close to the top of the bottle, resulting in said finger to become completely coated in the sugary topping.

Alfred watched, wide-eyed as Kiku brought his finger to his mouth before flicking his tongue out to catch the syrup that was dripping off his finger before sticking the entire digit into his mouth. Alfred had to wipe away a bit of drool that escaped his gaping mouth as he watched Kiku sucking on his index finger,eyes closed in apparent bliss. It was when he slowly began to extract the finger from his mouth, the slender digit glistening with a thin layer of saliva, the Alfred couldn't take it anymore.

THUD!!!

Arthur and Francis stopped fighting long enough to see that the noise had been caused by Alfred knocking his chair over in has haste to get up.

"Alfred? What..." Alfred didn't even give Arthur enough time to finish before he'd walked over to Matthew and Kiku's table, his eyes still on the finger halfway out of Kiku's mouth.

"Hey, Alfred. Is there something you need," Matthew greeted his brother as he stepped in front of them.

"Yeah," he said, taking Kiku's plate away from him before taking his hand and started dragging him off, "I'm gonna have to borrow Kiku from you, Mattie. Later."

He walked off, dragging a slightly embarrassed, but happy Kiku in the direction the private rooms (1) were in. He missed the worded _thank you_ from Kiku and the answering smile from Matthew.

* * *

As Matthew settled down to finish his pancakes, Arthur and Francis took the seats on either side of him.

"Well it's about time someone got him to do something. I rather like Japan, but if I had to listen Alfred go on about him one more bloody time I think I would have had to strangle him."

"Oh. Well I still think if we had just locked them in one of the rooms together for a few hours like I had suggested this could have been solved weeks ago. Even a closet would have been suitable, though not nearly as romantic as a candlelit room, covered with rose petals and..."

"No one wants to hear from you, you bloody frog!!!" Arthur yelled before Francis' description of exactly how he prepare the room got to the nasty parts.

"Really? Now who was it that came to moi looking help when they couldn't get Alfred to ask Japan out himself, L'Angleterre?"

"Why you..."

"Um... guys? Now that it's over can we not talk about it anymore?" Matthew interrupted, hoping to stop another argument before it got out of hand.

"Of course, mon petit Mathieu!," Francis exclaimed, throwing his arms around Matthew, " After all, we wouldn't want to taint your success at spreading the l'amor with petty bickering, now would we, mon rosbif?"

"Shut up, wine bastard." Arthur scowled, before picking up the bottle of maple syrup, "but yes, you did very good, Matthew. This maple syrup your so fond of really does have it's uses doesn't it." He paused for a second, before looking back at Matthew.

"Exactly how did you come up with getting Kiku to do that, anyhow." he asked, looking suspiciously at Francis, who still had his arms around Matthew.

"Well I knew that Alfred had been watching him, so I figured it was only a matter of time before he couldn't contain himself anymore. He's never been known for his self control, has he?" Arthur nodded looking satisfied with the answer. That is, until Matthew continued...

"And that is how I got Gilbert to jump me, after all." Arthur dropped the bottle looking as though he'd just swallowed a jar of jalapenos. Francis looked like he was a the verge of crying tears of happiness.

"Oh, Mathieu! You have made you papa so proud!"

"Proud! Aren't you the least bit concerned about our... MY son losing his innocence!" Arthur exclaimed, finding his voice again. Matthew gave him a blank look.

"Um... Arthur? Did you really think I was a virgin after all this time?" Francis really did cry tears of joy at his petit chaton finally learning the joys of L'amor. Arthur appeared to be in tears now, as well. And not the happy kind. Wasn't Matthew supposed to the sweet, innocent one? Where did he go wrong?

"Hey, Mattie! How's it going?" they turned to see Gilbert standing behind them, apparently having gotten bored of bothering his brother, he raised an eyebrow as he noticed Francis crying on his boyfriends shoulder "What's up with Francis? Did England turn down another marriage proposal or something?"

Matthew laughed, "No, it's not that. You see..."

He was cut off by the sound of glass breaking. They looked to see that Arthur had apparently broken the plate left behind by Kiku and was now holding a very sharp piece of it, glaring at Gilbert as if he were trying to make him spontaneously bust into flames.

"YOU!!!," he shouted before lunging at the ex-nation.

Now Gilbert may not have been the brightest person out there, but he was smart enough to know that when Arthur was angry and armed, the only thing you could do was run for your life. Letting out an undignified yelp, which he would later deny, he took off in the other direction.

"Hey! What the hell is your problem?!!!"

"I'll teach you to go near Matthew, you bloody kraut!!"

"Arthur, wait. You don't need to hurt him!!," Matthew had run after them in an attempt to convince Arthur not to remove his boyfriends vital regions.

Francis thought about helping, but decided to just sit back and enjoy the show. _After all, if L'Angleterre was all worn out, he would be less resistant when he joined him in bed tonight. _He couldn't stop a perverse grin from forming on his face as he thought of what he had planned for his Englishman that night.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that. It feels kinda all over the place to me. And it changes POV too much. It was supposed to be all America/Japan, but I ended up adding the part at the end. Not sure why, it just wrote itself before I could stop it. -_-;

(1) By this I mean the private rooms the nations stay in overnight.


End file.
